


No More Wood

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans
Genre: Frottage, Headboard breaking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “some smutty, enthusiastic sex, where the headboard ends up breaking.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Wood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon/gifts).



“Hands on the headboard, Kon.”

Kon pressed a quick kiss against his lips before pulling back, “Whatever you want birthday boy.” Tim watched with hooded eyes as the meta moved up the bed until he was lying back against the small pile of pillows at the head of the bed. As Kon raised his hands up to grab hold of the the sturdy wood headboard, Tim pressed his lips together tightly as he fought back the urge to lick his suddenly dry lips.

He chose to take a step back, watching from the bed side as Kon lay in a lazy sprawl in his bed, his magnificent body at sensual display. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to look at more – the stretch of those strong arms as they flexed impatiently, the smooth expanse of the meta’s torso as he breathed softly, the lean thighs which pressed in sharp relief against denim as Kon raised his knees and slowly spread his knees or-

Tim swallowed as Kon spread his legs, clearly to bring attention to his open jeans and the erection which was straining to be released. A small whimper crept out of his chest as Kon slowly, obscenely thrust his hips up in the air and asked, in a tone which went straight to Tim’s cock, “Gonna stand there all night or are you gonna do something Boy Wonder?”

He gave the larger boy a dirty look before putting a hand on the knee closest to him and pushing it down, wordlessly instructing him to lay his legs down flat. Kon gave the smaller male a slow smile as he mounted the bed, moving to kneel above Kon but making sure that no part of their bodies touched. “Hand’s stay there Kon, or else I stop.” Tim reminded the stronger boy as his fingers fingered the hem of his open shirt. Kon licked his lips and nodded quickly in understanding.

He gave Kon a quick, sly smile before quickly pushing his open button-down shirt off his shoulders and lowered himself down. The look in Kon’s eyes was dark and heated as he kept them locked with Tim’s. A smug smirk spread over his lips as Kon groaned and his grip tightened on the headboard when their hips pressed together - hot smooth skin rubbing against rough denim. Tim braced one hand on the bed before slowly rolling his hips, creating a slow friction that made his brain spark and roll over moaning in delight.

“Yessss Tim.” Kon was groaning softly into the curve of his arm as Tim kept repeating the sweet roll of his hips. His erection was aching and straining uncomfortably against his boxer briefs as he tightened his bare legs against denim. Tim let out a soft sigh as he ran his hand up his chest in a lazy caress, long fingers tracing the shape of a nipple, flicking against the hardened nub with a pleased groan. Eyes half mast with pleasure took notice of the small spark of red which flared in the meta’s eyes as they followed Tim’s fingers. Tim’s smirk grew as he brought his fingers up to his mouth, parting dark swollen lips to let his tongue dart out to lick against his fingertips.

There was another spark of red in those unnaturally blue eyes as Tim’s tongue ran over his fingers. Saliva made those long fingers gleam in the dim light as Tim acted as though he was blowing Kon rather than licking his own fingers. Kon girt his teeth as Tim lightly tapped his tongue against his fingertips, a move that he _knew_ drove Kon crazy during oral sex. Lust and amusement shone in Tim’s eyes as he lightly, _so very lightly_ ran the tip of his tongue over a fingertip before pushing both fingers completely down his throat. Kon let out a growl, the pressure of his grip making the headboard creak as he ground out, “Tim. Stop with the fucking teasing.”

Tim pulled his fingers out, a small string of saliva connecting his lips with his fingers before the delicate thread broke, “My rules tonight Superboy.” He leaned down to flick his slick fingertips over a hard, perfect nipple. Kon groaned and threw his head back, his hips thrusting up against Tim’s as he pinched and twisted the flesh. He would be lying if he said that he didn’t drool a bit at the beautiful sight before him and with a quick swallow, Tim leaned down to nip at the second nipple.

“Nnnngh!”

Tim bit down harder on the nub, drawing out a deeper moan from the man underneath him. His fingers mimicked the motion of his tongue as he flicked lightly at the nipple with his tongue and then pinching slightly as he suckled on the pebbled brown nub. “That…feels good.” Tim hummed in a non-committed manner before pulling back, both hands now resting on top of a wide, heaving chest. Fingertips spread in a possessive manner as they slowly stroked over the warm flesh.

He leaned down to press a surprisingly chaste kiss against the meta’s lips, resisting all attempts to deepen the kiss. Kon’s confused whine made Tim smile against his lips and whisper against his lips, “Patience is a virtue.” Kon rolled his eyes, half amused and half irritated, “I’m pretty sure in this case, patience is gonna lead to the most _severe_ case of blue balls _EVER_.” With another small hum, Tim leaned in to press a kiss into the corner of Kon’s jaw, whispering into his skin, “Can’t have that now can we…”

Kon closed his eyes and moaned as Tim kissed down the line of his jaw, moving down to press hard bites into his strong neck before moving further down. “Mmmmmm, that feels good.” Encouraged by the soft moan, Tim wriggled back to rest his weight on Kon’s legs, kissing and licking his way down Kon’s torso until he was face to face with Kon’s briefs. He could feel his breath catch in his throat as he eyed the growing damp spot on the cloth, every twitch of the hardened organ making the spark of lust inside him throb and ache. His eyes darted up the expanse of golden flesh (wanting to see if Kon was watching or not) and for a moment admired the expression on Kon’s face - tight, dark and lust filled - as his chin rested on his chest. Tim swallowed harshly before bringing his focus back on the task at hand.

He ran a finger underneath the elastic, keeping the touch as teasing as possible as he slowly pulled the underwear down enough to–. Tim licked his lips as he pulled the fabric down enough to reveal the head of Kon’s hard erection, the slit wet with pre-come which had dripped down against the skin of the meta’s stomach. With more than a little impatience, Tim pulled the boxer-briefs and jeans down Kon’s legs. He carelessly tossed them aside before shifting back up the bed, heated skin brushing deliberately against tense muscles in the shift. 

“Tim….” He braced a hand beside Kon’s head, smirking as Kon leaned up as much as he could in an attempt to kiss his partner. Happy to oblige, Tim nipped at the meta’s lower lip before letting Kon’s tongue into his mouth. He hummed softly at the pleasant sensation of his boyfriend’s tongue rubbing against his as he hovered above him. With the ease of long practice, Tim quickly shucked his underwear off, tossing it away without breaking the kiss.

A tad reluctantly, Tim broke away to whisper, “Where did you toss the lube away from last time?” He waited patiently for the drugged hazy look in Kon’s eyes to clear up slightly as he tried to remember where the half-used bottle of lubricant had been tossed in their last moments of passion. “Under the bed maybe?” Tim held his gaze for a moment before sighing and moving off the bed.

This was exactly why he believed in cleaning up after sex. You not only cleaned off unwanted fluids which caused unnecessary and uncomfortable stickiness but you also returned things to their proper place so that _next time_ you needed them, you didn’t have to detach yourself from your lover in order to root around underneath the bed.

Tim sighed as he bent over to check underneath bed, eyes quickly darting around for a familiar bot-aha. He scooted forward, arm reaching out to grab the bottle which was lying barely a foot away from him.

“Got it.”

“Then get back up here already.”

Kon gave a meaningful glance at his lap and his cock as Tim stood up. He flipped the bottle cap open, catching the viscous fluid in the palm of his other hand as he teased, “Patience Kon.” Tim took note of the dangerous creaking noise coming from Kon’s grip on the headboard as he lowered his slick hand down to stroke his hardness. A soft sigh hung in the air between them as Tim ran slick fingers up and down the hard organ, enjoying the familiar pleasurable feelings of self satisfaction.

Without meaning to, he closed his eyes to savor the feeling…and to ignore the way Kon was staring at him. The look was feral and hungry, like a predator sizing up its prey right before it would pounce. It made a vicious ribbon of lust curl around his gut and increase the speed at which he stroked himself. “Tiiiiim.” The man in question opened his eyes at the needy whine, “Yes Kon?”

“Don’t be a fucking tease! Just…do _something_!!” Seeing the meta’s body writhe on their bed in pleasant agony was positively delicious, and hearing him beg even more so. “I _am_ doing something.” It was hard not to smile smugly as Kon gave him a dark glare and to squeeze the base of his hardness as Kon raised his hips off the bed as he groaned, “I meant _me_ , you ass!”

There was a small cracking noise from the headboard as Tim gracefully moved to straddle Kon’s hips. Kon could feel the wood slowly begin to give up under his grip as he waited with breathless anticipation for Tim’s slick erection to press against his. Kon tried to suppress the fine trembles that ran through him and tried to convince himself that it was simply strain from having to remain in his awkward position. But the knowing look in Tim’s eyes made all thoughts of denial run away whimpering in delicious agony.

He groaned deeply at the initial slick contact, a red flush spreading over his cheeks in momentary embarrassment. However, all mortified thoughts were shoved out the nearest window as Tim brought his still slick hands down around their straining cocks. “ _Tim!_ ” Kon turned his head and panted into his upper arm as Tim’s calloused hands gently squeezed the heads. His eyes were locked on Tim’s fingers - long, slim, _wet_ digits working both of them to the heights of pleasure.

Tim, however, was too busy taking in every nuance of Kon’s expression. Even though he felt increasingly light headed with every wet stroke and roll of the hips, he wanted to remember _forever_ the way the sweat was rolling down Kon’s arms. Not to mention the oddly erotic flush which had spread of Kon’s face as Tim continued his teasing. Most of all, the way Kon’s eyes had darkened to the most beautiful, glittering shade of blue which made his breath catch in his throat. Those same eyes which had suddenly darted up to meet his.

Tim gave him a lazy smile as he slowed the movement of his hips, choosing instead to tease Kon by lightly tapping against the slit of his erection. Lust shot through his body, making him buck up into Tim and draw a loud, sharp crack from the headboard. Tim moaned at the friction before huffing out a small laugh, grinding back down against Kon’s hips, “You owe me another headboard Kon.”

Kon groaned as he managed to slowly uncurl his fingers from the broken pieces of wood in his hands, “You should just - _shiiiit-_ get a fucking iron headboard or somethin-nnngh!” Tim whimpered, shifting slightly to adjust as Kon moved to sit up and made no word of protest as Kon cupped his face as he leaned in to kiss him. Tim moaned into Kon’s open mouth, loving the increased friction between their skins as Kon whispered against his lips, “You are so fucking _hot_ Timmy.”

Soft, desperate mewls were dropping from his lips as Kon brought a hand down to his ass and pulled him in tighter. It was complete sensory overload - the scent of sweat, lube and sex, the sight of Kon coming unraveled in his hands, the taste of Kon on his tongue, the feel of him against his skin and the sound of Kon’s moans of pleasure. Tim was pretty sure that this was as close to Heaven as you could get.

And then Kon leaned in to whisper into his ear - “Next time, I’m cuffing _you_ to the bed.” Tim felt something inside him melt into a puddle of liquid and oh _God,_ Kon kept going, panting slightly as Tim’s hands quickened their pace. “I’d stick my fingers in you and tease you fo-FUCK, that felt good! I’d tease you for hours.” Tim could imagine that, he could imagine how Kon’s fingers would feel inside of him and he felt a familiar rush gathering inside of him. “Kon…Kon…”

Kon grunted, the noise a hot brush of air into the shell of his ear before he ground out, “I’m gonna make you come _just_ with my fingers. I’ll make you _beg_ for my cock inside your sweet, _sweet_ ass.” That did it. “YESSS!” He hissed between clenched teeth and let the pleasure wash over him, his fingers continuing their rough strokes to milk the orgasm out for all its worth. Tim buried his face against Kon’s neck, whimpering and moaning into the golden skin as he shuddered and trembled his way through the pleasure.

Tim blinked the tears out of his eyes, realizing that Kon was guiding his hips to roll against him. Tim followed the silent instructions of his hands, bringing his trembling fingers back around Kon’s hardness and worked earnestly to bring the meta off. Kon let out a gasp, “ _Fuc-_!” before his hands tightly clenched around Tim’s waist, holding him in place as he released his pleasure into Tim’s waiting fingers. Tim stared breathless and a tad blankly at the wall in front of him, dazedly noting the damage Kon had done to the headboard.

Tim let out a small, weary chuckle as he wondered if he should just look into getting a special titanium reinforced bed or something. Kon dropped his head on Tim’s shoulder, pressing kisses onto whatever patch of skin that came under his lips as he murmured, “We need to get a stronger bed.”

Tim nodded wearily in agreement. “And no more wood.” Kon let out a small questioning noise, not bothering to move from his position but still Tim understood. “Don’t want any more splinters.” Kon let out a small snicker, “Splinters in hard to reach places, that’d be something dude.”

Tim slapped Kon’s abs, trying not to laugh at the “Ew! Gross, dude!” that Kon let out at the extremely sticky residue that was left behind on his abs. He suckled at a nearby earlobe, murmuring, “Wanna go wash up?” There was silence for a few heartbeats before Kon’s arms wrapped completely around Tim, “Gimme 10 minutes.”

—

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any errors. I pretty much vomited this out between 2-4 am.


End file.
